Uber Hot
by Knappster
Summary: Aubrey is driving an Uber to get money for the ICCAs and she picks up a drunk Stacie. Tumblr prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot but ACamp-toner wants smut so there's gonna be at least another chapter.**

 **Prompt: One of them is drunk and the other one is their uber driver. And the drunk one is flirting with the driver.**

* * *

Aubrey adjusted her mirror and drove out into the street. She hated being on Uber duty, especially this late, but they needed the money for their tickets to New York. She usually managed to get out of the late night shift being the captain, but most of the girls were busy with school tonight, and Chloe reminded her that the last time she took the car out was last month, so it was her turn.

The first rides were okay, they were usually people going to parties or clubs, the problem was after midnight. Her last rides were mostly people coming out of parties, usually drunk. And while she appreciated that they weren't driving like that, she didn't appreciate it when they puked in the Bellas' car. The only good thing about the drunk ones, is that they rarely ever tried to talk to her, so she could just listen to her music and focus on driving.

Her phone pinged and she accepted a ride. It was at a nightclub downtown and Aubrey was already dreading the state the person she'd be picking up would be in. She reached for the paper bags they kept in the glove compartment and put them on the passenger seat, in case she had to pass one in a hurry.

Aubrey stopped next to the club. There wasn't anyone outside except for the bouncer standing next to the door with a bored look on his face. It was too late for people to still be waiting in line and it wasn't late enough for a lot of people to be leaving yet. A guy wearing a black vest over a white shirt, ran over to Aubrey, motioning towards the club, but she waved him off.

After a while, a tall girl in a really short dress came stumbling out of the club. She squinted at Aubrey's car for a moment then looked at her phone. When she seemed convinced that this was her ride, she walked over and opened the back door, sliding into the seat. "Stacie?"

The girl smiled widely and winked. "Yup."

Aubrey felt herself blush and quickly turned around. She tapped on the phone to start the ride but there wasn't a destination set. She looked at Stacie through her rearview mirror and saw her looking back at her. Stacie raised her eyebrows and gave her a tight lipped smile. "Umm, you didn't set your destination."

"Oh, crap." Stacie took a long time to find her phone in her purse, especially considering it was a small clutch. She took it out with a victorious exclamation and stared at it with a frown.

After a while, Aubrey cleared her throat. "You don't know where you're going?"

"No." Aubrey frowned at her. "I mean, yes, I just don't know how to tell this thing."

Aubrey chuckled and turned in her seat. "Just tell me where you're going, I can put it in.

Stacie smiled. "Barden. Baker hall."

Aubrey suppressed a smile while she quickly typed in the address from memory. She threw Stacie a smile over her shoulder and turned to face the front, buckling back in and checking if she could pull out into the street. She didn't know why it made her so happy that this girl went to Barden too, she looked like someone who would never go out with her, even if she wasn't straight.

She stopped at a light at the end of the block and she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and found Stacie's face really close to hers in between the front seats. She jumped back, pressing her body close to the door nervously. "Umm yes, can I help you?"

Stacie bit her lip and studied her face for a few seconds before responding. "You go to Barden."

"What?" Aubrey knit her brows confused. A honk behind them made her turn back to the front. She gripped the wheel tightly, still feeling Stacie's closeness.

"The address, you knew it, so I'm guessing you go to Barden too? You look the right age." Stacie scooted forward and looked around the front of the car. She noticed Aubrey's scarf tied to her bag and she smiled. "You're a Bella."

"How did you know? And would you please sit back and put your seatbelt on?"

Stacie pouted and flopped back, pulling on her seatbelt. "The scarf. I have a class with Beca, she has the same scarf."

Aubrey looked down at her scarf. She'd forgotten she had that there. "Oh, you're friends with the hobbit?"

Stacie chuckled and shrugged. "I guess. She sleeps in class a lot so I let her use my notes. She's always tired from rehearsal, she says your captain is a real hardass." Stacie noticed Aubrey's eyes narrow and her grip shift on the wheel. "And you're her, aren't you? Whoops."

Aubrey tried to stay mad, but when she looked in the rear view mirror and saw Stacie's wide eyed, adorable expression, she laughed. "It's okay, I guess I deserve it."

"Oh my god, you have to pull over now." Aubrey pulled over fast, thinking something was wrong, changing two lanes as fast as she could and stopping. Stacie immediately removed her seatbelt and looked at Aubrey. "I'm dying for a slushie, do you want something?"

Aubrey opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. She couldn't believe this girl had made her pull over like that, giving her half a heart attack, just for a slushie. "What the fuck."

Stacie raised her eyebrows. "Okay, no slushie for you then."

"You can't just yell at people to pull over like that! What the hell is your problem?" Aubrey dropped her hands on the steering wheel and rested her forehead against them, trying to make her heart beat normally again.

"I'm sorry! I just really want a slushie." Stacie crossed her arms and pouted.

When Aubrey didn't hear Stacie get out of the car she looked back at her. She looked really cute. Aubrey thought about kissing her pouty bottom lip and frowned. She shook her head, she needed to stop having creepy thoughts about this girl she didn't know. "Are you going or what?"

Stacie beamed at her and it made Aubrey's heart race again. As soon as she got out of the car and closed the door, Aubrey groaned and dropped her head on the wheel again.

She was startled when the front door opened and Stacie came in. She threw the paper bags to the back seat and put her slushie in the cup holder between the seats.

She waved a plastic bag in front of Aubrey. "I didn't know what you liked so I got a bunch of stuff." She pursed her lips and started pulling things out of the bag. "Sour Patch Kids, Twizzlers, Kitkat?"

Stacie looked at Aubrey hopefully, holding all the candy in front of her. Aubrey bit her lip at how adorable she looked and grabbed the bag of Sour Patch Kids. Stacie smiled putting the rest of the candy in the bag and put on her seatbelt.

Aubrey looked at her curiously. "Umm, are you staying here?"

"Yeah." Stacie took a sip from her slushie and Aubrey couldn't help looking at Stacie's lips surrounding the straw. "Unless you have a problem with that."

Aubrey swallowed. "No, it's okay."

Aubrey put the bag of candy on her lap and pulled out onto the street again. She could feel Stacie staring at her but she refused to look at her. For a while, the only sound inside the car was the slushie going up the straw and the soft beat of one of Beca's mixes.

"So, Aubrey." Aubrey raised her eyebrows and looked at Stacie for a second. "I wonder how much of what I've heard about you is true."

Aubrey scoffed. "Probably not a lot if Beca was the one who told you."

"Well, she did fail to mention how hot you were." Aubrey blushed and turned her head as much as she could away from Stacie. Stacie kept talking, oblivious to Aubrey's discomfort. "Though she complains a lot about how much cardio you make them do, so I guess I should have expected that body."

Aubrey blushed further, shrinking slightly in her seat and mumbling a thank you. Stacie's eyes roamed over Aubrey's body and noticed the unopened Sour Patch Kids bag on Aubrey's lap. She reached for them, making Aubrey jump. "You haven't opened them. You don't want them?"

"I do, but it's hard to do it while driving."

Stacie smirked and opened the bag. She pulled one out and Aubrey held out her hand to take it but Stacie moved it close to her face. Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing?"

Stacie leaned closer. "I'm helping you with your candy."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but opened her mouth. Stacie smirked and moved her hand forward, brushing Aubrey's bottom lip with her thumb as she carefully placed the candy on her tongue. Aubrey's heart skipped a beat and, as soon as Stacie moved her hand away, her tongue sneaked out to the place Stacie's digit had touched her, licking off some sugar.

Aubrey heard Stacie reaching into the bag again and she opened her mouth but Stacie ate the piece of candy herself. Aubrey frowned. "Hey, those are mine."

"I bought them." Stacie took another one and popped it into her mouth smugly.

"Fine, just don't eat the orange ones, they're my favorite."

Stacie chuckled. "So the bossy thing is true."

"I'm not bossy!" Aubrey pursed her lips and stared stubbornly ahead.

"You can boss me around whenever you want." Stacie lowered her voice and bit her lip, looking up at Aubrey.

Aubrey briefly glanced at her. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. She didn't understand why this girl she didn't know was having such an effect on her. Her brain was completely scrambled, all she could think about was Stacie's lips and hands touching her. She was glad she was driving to Barden, her brain wouldn't have been able to take the added burden of navigating to a place she didn't know.

Stacie took another piece of candy and moved it towards Aubrey's mouth but she didn't open it. Stacie dragged it over her lips until Aubrey relented and snatched it from her fingers, her lips grazing the tips of Stacie's fingers. She licked her lips and looked at Stacie, breathing shallowly. Stacie brought her own fingers to her mouth, licking off the sugar on them.

She adjusted her grip on the wheel. They were almost at Barden, and she had conflicting emotions about the end of their ride. She wanted to spend more time with Stacie. She didn't know what would happen when she got off the car and closed the door. Would they go back to being strangers? She wanted to do something, anything, before that happened, but she wasn't the kind of girl who took the first step.

Aubrey pulled over slowly, knowing she only had the time between the moment she stopped and the moment Stacie opened the door. She turned towards Stacie and opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when she noticed the brunette unbuckle her seatbelt and lean towards her.

Stacie ran her hand down her jaw and held her chin. "You have-" She placed a soft kiss on her lips, licking off a stray grain of sugar. "-sugar-" She kissed her again, this time Aubrey returned the kiss. "-on your lips."

Aubrey's hand moved to the back of Stacie's neck, pulling her closer. Stacie smirked against her lips for a second before deepening the kiss, her hand on Aubrey's chin moved to her neck, her thumb gently tracing her jaw.

The feeling of the seatbelt against her shoulder distracted Aubrey enough to realize something. She tugged Stacie's hair and broke the kiss, moving her hand to her shoulder and pushing her back to her seat. Aubrey grabbed her phone. "I didn't end the ride." Stacie looked at her confused. Aubrey ended the ride and closed the app, unbuckling her seatbelt and moving towards Stacie. "I'm not gonna charge you while we're making out."

Aubrey looked at Stacie's lips and moved forward to kiss her forcefully. If this was the last time she was seeing the brunette, she wanted to make it count. Stacie moaned into the kiss, turned on by Aubrey taking charge. She let her push her head back against the headrest and focused on the feeling of her tongue and lips, and the absolutely delicious taste in her mouth. The combination of Sour Patch Kids and Aubrey was the best thing she had ever tasted. She felt like she could kiss her for the rest of her life. Stacie frowned at that thought and broke the kiss, looking over Aubrey's face.

Aubrey's green eyes stared back at her, her pupils taking up most of her iris. Stacie felt her pulse quicken with a combination of fear and arousal. She wanted Aubrey, but she didn't want this to be just another drunken hookup.

She captured Aubrey's lips again, slowly, less urgently but with the same passion as before. Aubrey was startled by the change of pace but she matched it, the hand tangled in Stacie's hair moving down to cup her cheek. Stacie committed to memory every feeling, every sound that came out of Aubrey, every taste, in case she wouldn't get to do this again. She started pulling away, the kiss ending in a few pecks, and she rested her forehead against Aubrey's. "Can I call you?"

Aubrey opened her eyes and looked at her surprised. "Call me?"

"To take you out. On a date?" She pecked her lips one more time before the negative response she expected.

Aubrey pulled back and smiled. "You can call me."

Stacie returned the smile and grabbed Aubrey's phone from the dashboard. She typed in her number and dialed it before putting it back. She kissed Aubrey one last time, leaving her breathless when she pulled back.

"I'll call you." Stacie opened the door and got out. Throwing Aubrey a wink and a smile before closing it and walking towards her building.

Aubrey watched her until she disappeared inside. Her hand moved up to her lips, as if by doing that she could trap the memory of Stacie's lips against them. She took a deep breath and turned up the volume on the stereo, not really caring that Beca had filled it with her mixes again. As she pulled out to go back to the Bellas house, she made a mental note to thank Chloe for making her take the car today.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bellas' house was unusually quiet when Aubrey opened the door. She figured all the girls had gone to bed already. She quietly made her way to her room. She kept replaying her kiss with Stacie in her mind. She usually didn't kiss people she'd just met, and if it had been anyone else, Aubrey wouldn't even have let them sit in the front with her. But there was something about Stacie that made Aubrey put down all her walls. It wasn't only how hot she was, although that certainly helped, but there was something else that made Aubrey feel like she could trust her.

She knocked on the door of the room she shared with Chloe, she didn't feel like walking into her and Beca having sex again. After not getting a response, she pushed the door open, thinking either Chloe was in Beca's room or they were asleep. She found them both sitting on the bed with headphones on, thankfully fully clothed. She nodded at them and dropped on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

She didn't feel like changing for bed yet, she wanted to stay awake a little longer. She closed her eyes and smiled, remembering Stacie's smile when she told her she could call her. Her stomach did a little flip at the thought. She hadn't expected that. She hadn't expected the kiss either, but once it happened she thought that would be it, just a quick make out session with a stranger.

She was so focused on her memories that she didn't hear Chloe standing up from her bed and moving to her side of the room. The redhead stood next to the bed, looking down at her with her eyebrows raised. Usually when Aubrey came home from Uber duty, she wasn't in the best of moods, and right now she looked more relaxed than she'd seen her since last year's ICCA finals. "Bree?"

Aubrey opened her eyes and rolled away with a yelp when she found Chloe's inquisitive eyes mere inches from hers. "Are you trying to kill me? What are you doing?"

Beca sniggered from the other side of the room and Aubrey sat up to glare at her. Chloe took a step to the side to block Beca from Aubrey's view and smiled at her. "Why are you so happy?"

"What?" Aubrey tried to keep her face neutral but she could feel herself blushing. She didn't want to hide things from Chloe, but she knew that if she told her, she'd start asking questions she wasn't sure she'd be able to answer. She didn't want to start overanalyzing this just yet, she wanted to enjoy it at least for tonight. "I'm not happy."

"Okay, why are you blushing then?" Beca tried to look around Chloe but she couldn't see Aubrey's face.

"I'm not blushing!" Saying it only made her blush further.

Chloe crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, finally letting Beca see Aubrey's face. "Dude, you're like a tomato."

Aubrey groaned and hid her face in her hands. "Can't you people just be happy that I'm happy and leave me alone? It's late."

Chloe looked at Beca who shrugged. "Fine, but we'll talk about this in the morning."

* * *

Aubrey was awakened by Chloe bouncing on her bed the next morning. Aubrey groaned and rolled away from her. Chloe took advantage of the space and crawled under the covers and started poking Aubrey's arm. "Bree." Aubrey scooted as close to the wall and away from Chloe as she could. Chloe kept poking her. "You said you'd tell me in the morning!"

Aubrey rolled over to face Chloe. She tried to look menacing enough to make her go away, but her sleepy glare was more adorable than scary. "I'm still sleeping, Chlo."

"I know, but Beca had an early shift at the station and she woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep." Chloe pouted.

Aubrey rolled her eyes but she really did want to talk about it with Chloe so she rearranged her pillow and bit her lip while she figured out where to start. "I met someone last night."

Chloe squealed loudly, making Aubrey shut her eyes tight and cover her ears with the pillow. "Who is it? He or she? Are they hot? What happened?"

"Her name is Stacie. She's really hot, like out of this world, I don't know why she even looked at me hot." Chloe arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm not exaggerating."

Chloe chuckled. "Okay, so what happened with hot Stacie?"

"I picked her up at this club downtown and I drove her to her dorm... " Aubrey looked away and blushed, mumbling the last part of the sentence. "... and we made out a little."

Chloe gasped and hit Aubrey's shoulder. "You made out with some random hot girl you just met?"

Aubrey hid her face in her pillow. "She's not some random hot girl, she's friends with Beca!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "You made out with Stacie Conrad?"

Aubrey lifted her head curiously. She didn't expect Chloe to actually know her, Stacie didn't make it sound like she was that close with Beca. "I don't know her last name. You know her?"

"Yeah, I've met her a couple of times. She's Beca's only friend besides Jesse outside of the Bellas." Chloe let out a low whistle. "You really weren't exaggerating about how hot she is."

Aubrey waited for her to say more but Chloe stayed suspiciously quiet. Aubrey raised her eyebrows and nudged Chloe. "And? What do you think about her?"

Chloe shrugged. "I haven't really talked to her that much. She's nice and, I don't know, Beca really likes her."

"But?" Chloe bit her lip and tried to avert Aubrey's eyes. "Chlo, I know when you're hiding something from me."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but from what she's said, and what Beca tells me about her, it seems like she sleeps around a lot. With a lot of people." Aubrey frowned. "She just doesn't strike me as a person who does the whole relationship thing, and if you just want to sleep with her then it's cool but I don't want you to get hurt if you're expecting more."

"Oh." She tried to smile. "Of course I don't expect more, I mean, I don't really know her. It was just a kiss, I don't actually like her. She's just really hot."

Aubrey shrugged and rolled over to her back. "I might as well get up and go running since you woke me up."

Aubrey rolled over Chloe and out of bed, quickly changing into running shorts and a t-shirt. She threw Chloe a smile over her shoulder and walked out the door. She tried to not think about Stacie while she ran but it seemed like her mind couldn't think about anything else. She couldn't believe she had misread the whole situation. Stacie didn't try to take it further, she had asked for her number instead. If she just wanted to sleep with her she wouldn't have done that. Unless she thought Aubrey wouldn't have said yes and she was just trying to buy herself more time to try to sleep with her.

Aubrey shook her head and started to run back to the house. She wouldn't like it if Stacie made up her mind about her before getting to know her, she just had to keep her guard up a bit. She was getting ahead of herself, the fact that their kiss had been amazing didn't mean that they'd have anything in common. Maybe she was boring or stupid.

When she got home, Chloe yelled that she'd made breakfast. She ran straight to the shower and down to breakfast with the rest of the girls. Chloe stared at her while she ate, she wanted to say something about Stacie, but she decided against it when she realized Aubrey didn't look like she was upset.

She turned to wash the pans she'd used to make breakfast and remembered something, turning around again. "I think someone texted you, your phone buzzed a couple of times while you were out."

"Oh. Thanks" Aubrey kept eating at a normal speed but her leg started bouncing under the table, anxious to go up to her room and check her phone. It was probably not Stacie but she couldn't help hoping it was.

She finished her omelette and gave Chloe her plate to rinse. As soon as she was out of the kitchen, she sprinted to her room and grabbed her phone from her bedside table. She sat on her bed and took a deep breath. Her face broke into a grin when she saw she had four new messages from Stacie.

 _ **Stacie [9:33]:**_ _Hey!  
_ _ **Stacie [9:33]:**_ _Is it too soon to be texting you?  
_ _ **Stacie [9:34]:**_ _I don't mean to be intense or anything, it's just that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.  
_ _ **Stacie [9:37]:**_ _Ugh, that totally sounded like I'm a crazy stalker. I'm not a crazy stalker. If you don't think I'm a total creeper text me?_

Aubrey bit her lip and smiled. She looked at the time. It had been almost an hour since Stacie's last text.

 _ **Aubrey [10:24]:**_ _Hey! I don't think you're a total creeper yet. :P_

She pursed her lips in thought and typed a second text. Her finger hovered over the send button for a couple of seconds before sending it.

 _ **Aubrey [10:25]:**_ _I haven't stopped thinking about you either._

She put the phone back on the bedside table and stared at it. She felt stupid and looked around for something to do instead of waiting for Stacie to text her back. She decided to make her bed but a text came in just as she was standing up.

 _ **Stacie [10:27]:**_ _Whew, you had me worried there for a bit. :P  
_ _ **Stacie [10:27]:**_ _So, do you want to do something later? Hanging out with you sounds way better than my current plan of staying in and watching stuff on Netflix._

Aubrey immediately typed yes but then she remembered they had rehearsal later. She could call it off but she didn't want Chloe lecturing her about Stacie.

 _ **Aubrey [10:29]:**_ _I have rehearsal and I can't skip, my captain's kind of a hardass._

She felt her phone vibrate in her hand almost immediately.

 _ **Stacie [10:29]:**_ _Maybe I can talk her into letting you leave early, I can be very persuasive. ;)_

Aubrey dropped back on her still unmade bed with a huge smile on her face.

 _ **Aubrey [10:31]:**_ _Oh, really? What are you offering?_

She held her breath until Stacie's message popped up.

 _ **Stacie [10:32]:**_ _Dinner, maybe a walk afterwards? Handholding optional._

Aubrey felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest. That text wasn't something someone just trying to get in her pants would say. Unless it was what Stacie wanted her to think. She chastised herself for overthinking things again, she needed to stop if she was going to give Stacie a chance.

 _ **Stacie [10:35]:**_ _Too cheesy?_

 _ **Aubrey [10:35]:**_ _No, it sounds perfect.  
_ _ **Aubrey [10:36]:**_ _I can pick you up at Baker after practice, is 7:30 okay?_

 _ **Stacie [10:36]:**_ _Is that the earliest? *pouts* I don't know if I can wait that long._

Aubrey chuckled. She could picture Stacie's cute pout and all she could think about was kissing her again. Maybe she could end practice half an hour early.

 _ **Aubrey [10:38]:**_ _Fine, 7._

Aubrey heard Chloe opening the door and she quickly put the phone under her pillow. She felt it vibrate under her head and she had to work really hard to control herself and not look immediately.

Chloe started talking about something funny that had happened last night while she was out but all Aubrey could think about was checking her phone. She smiled and nodded but apparently it wasn't a smile and nod kind of story because Chloe noticed she wasn't paying attention. "-and then I stabbed her and Lily helped me bury her in the back yard."

Aubrey blinked confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're not listening to me!" Chloe whined.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap." Aubrey yawned loudly.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Aubrey. She never took naps, but she had been out driving until late and then she had woken her up early. "Okay..." Chloe stood up and walked over to the door but turned back around and sat on Aubrey's bed. "You're not mad about what I said about Stacie, right? I didn't mean it like she wouldn't want to have something more with you, I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

Aubrey smiled at her. "I know, Chlo. I appreciate it, really. I just really am tired."

Chloe grinned. "Okay. I'll leave you then."

As soon as Chloe walked out, Aubrey fished her phone from under her pillow, her smile returning when she read Stacie's text.

 _ **Stacie [10:39]:**_ _Fine, but I'm gonna have to talk to your captain about this Sunday rehearsals business. Sundays are for staying in, unless you have a really hot date. ;)_

 _ **Aubrey [10:53]**_ _: I feel really special that you would tear yourself away from Netflix for me._

Aubrey yawned. Maybe a nap wasn't such a bad idea after all. She felt her eyes getting heavy and her hand fell over the side of the bed. Her phone slipped out of her hand a second before Stacie replied.

 _ **Stacie [10:57]:**_ _You are really special._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Still no smut. I might be going overboard with this "one-shot".**


	3. Chapter 3

Stacie jumped from behind one of the record stacks. Beca let out an undignified yelp and started punching her. Stacie doubled over with laughter. "Dude, what the fuck!"

Stacie tried to fend off Beca's fists with her hands. "You should've seen your face, it was priceless."

Beca gave Stacie one last shove and walked away, crossing her arms and stomping loudly. "Did you come here just because you wanted to give me a heart attack or did you need something?"

Stacie chuckled and followed Beca around the station floor. "I need your help."

Beca threw her a glare over her shoulder. "And you thought scaring me half to death was the right way to get it?"

Stacie hooked her arm over Beca's shoulders. "Come on, Becs, it was a joke." Beca kept scowling and Stacie pouted. "Please? I have a date tonight and I want it to be perfect."

Beca raised her eyebrow at her. "You're going on a date? I thought you just skipped to the sex part."

Stacie smiled dreamily. "This is different."

Beca stopped walking and looked at Stacie smirking. "Wow, you really like this person."

"Yes, and I don't want this to be a one time thing so I need it to be awesome. Which is where you come in."

Beca walked over to the desk and jumped on it. "Okay, what can I do? Do you need a mix or something?"

"Nope, I need information." Beca quirked an eyebrow and Stacie smiled. "I'm going out with Aubrey."

"What?" Beca's eyes were twice their normal size and she was practically yelling. "You're going out with Aubrey? Aubrey my Bellas captain Aubrey? Why? How did you even meet her? And you actually like her? Like you want to date her for an extended period of time?"

Stacie didn't know which question to answer first. "We met last night, I called an Uber and it was her. We talked and I kissed her and asked her out."

"You kissed her?" Beca's eyes were even wider now. "And you're taking her out on a date? She said yes?"

"No, I'm kidnapping her." Stacie deadpanned. "Of course she said yes! Now can you help me? I really don't want to screw this up."

"Okay, fine. Where are you taking her?"

"Dinner? I don't know what she likes! I don't know anything about her other than she's gorgeous and tastes better than anything." Stacie sighed.

"Okay, ew. Well I don't really know a lot about her either." Beca shrugged.

Stacie groaned and grabbed Beca's shoulders, shaking her dramatically. "Beca! What if she's the one and I never find out because I take her to the wrong place and she never wants to see me again and I die alone and my corpse gets eaten by a snake?"

"What? Where did the snake come from?" Beca removed Stacie's hands from her shoulders. "You need to chill."

Stacie bit her thumbnail worriedly. "I can't."

Beca rolled her eyes and chuckled. "She likes Italian. And don't be late, she hates people who are late." Stacie nodded. "And just be yourself, if she agreed to go out with you it's because she likes you."

Stacie smiled at her and threw her arms around her. "Thanks, Becs!"

* * *

Aubrey looked at her watch and then at the girls. "Okay, I think we can stop here."

Everyone looked at her confused, it wasn't like her to finish rehearsal early. "But, Bree, it's-"

Fat Amy bumped against Chloe to shut her up and clapped. "Yeah, great rehearsal." She looked at Chloe pointedly but it didn't matter, Aubrey was already gathering her things.

Aubrey walked over and handed Chloe the keys to the rehearsal room. "Can you lock up? I have a thing."

Chloe watched Aubrey walk away with a frown. Beca stepped next to her with her stuff. "What just happened?"

Beca shrugged. "She probably just wants to shower before her date."

Chloe whirled around to face Beca. "What date?"

"Date?" Beca raised her arms and took a couple of steps back. She didn't understand why Aubrey hadn't said anything to Chloe about it. She didn't think it was something she should be telling her but she knew hiding it from Chloe wasn't the best idea either.

Chloe gasped. "She's going on a date with Stacie?"

"Wait, you know about Stacie?" Beca was confused. "If you know about Stacie, why don't you know about the date?"

"Aubrey just told me they kissed, she didn't say anything about a date." Chloe pursed her lips. "Maybe it was because of what I told her about Stacie."

Beca quirked an eyebrow at her. "What did you tell her about Stacie?"

"The truth!" Chloe bit her lip and Beca tilted her head, waiting for her to elaborate. Chloe sighed. "That she sleeps with a lot of people."

"Chloe!" Beca groaned and ran her hand down her face.

"What? She does! I didn't want Aubrey to think Stacie wanted something real when she's sleeping with half of Barden."

"But she does want something real! She came over to the station to ask me what Aubrey liked so she wouldn't screw up. She's really into her for some reason." Beca shrugged confused.

"She is?" Beca nodded. "Wow, that's…" Chloe gasped. "What if I screwed everything up, Becs? I have to tell Aubrey."

Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and turned her around. "I think you've done enough already, babe. Just let them figure it out on their own."

Chloe huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

* * *

Stacie checked her watch again. She'd been waiting outside her dorm for ten minutes and she still had another ten minutes to go before Aubrey was supposed to get there. It wasn't only because Beca had told her not to be late, but she had been ready for a while and waiting in her room was making her anxious.

As she turned around again, she wondered if maybe she should've gotten something for Aubrey; but flowers were impractical since they were meeting somewhere, and she wasn't even sure Aubrey liked flowers or what kind.

She caught a flash of blonde hair from the corner of her eye and turned. Aubrey was making her way towards her. Stacie's breath caught in her throat when Aubrey looked up and smiled, her heart beating faster as the blonde visibly picked up her pace to reach her. Stacie walked forward to meet her halfway, stopping in front of her for a moment and then unthinkingly reaching out to pull her closer by the waist, kissing her lips softly. Aubrey stepped up on her toes and put her hand on Stacie's arm, kissing her back.

When they parted, Stacie released her waist and looked down, blushing slightly. Aubrey's hand slid down Stacie's arm and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Aubrey silenced her with another brief kiss. "It's okay, I like it."

Stacie smiled, hesitating before kissing Aubrey again. She laced their fingers and ran the thumb of her other hand tenderly along Aubrey's jaw. She deepened the kiss and felt Aubrey's free hand tugging at the bottom of her shirt to pull her closer. When she pulled back, she kept her eyes closed for a second longer and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about doing that again all day."

Aubrey smiled and smoothed the front of Stacie's shirt. "Me too." She looked up at Stacie's eyes and bit her lip, they looked a lot brighter than the night before. She looked down at her lips and thought about leaning in for another kiss but she stopped herself. "You said something about dinner? I'm hungry."

Stacie turned and pulled her away from her building, keeping their fingers laced. She walked her down to the parking lot and opened the passenger side door of her car. "I'm driving this time."

Stacie ran to the other side and drove out. Once they were on their way, Stacie turned to look at Aubrey and smiled. "Tell me something."

Aubrey chuckled. "About what?"

Stacie shrugged. "About you. I want to know everything."

Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "Everything? That's a little ambitious for one date."

"I didn't say it had to be all tonight." Stacie smirked and winked at her.

Aubrey's stomach flipped. Stacie was already thinking about future dates, which wasn't something someone who just wanted sex did.

Stacie reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers and raising her eyebrows waiting for her to start talking. Aubrey smiled. "Okay." She pursed her lips, thinking about what she could talk about first. "I was born in South Carolina."

"Ooh southern girl, I like that." Stacie narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you have an accent?"

"My dad's in the army so we moved around a lot, I didn't really live in the south that long."

Stacie started absentmindedly rubbing the back of Aubrey's hand with her thumb. "Did you have any pets?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I always asked my parents for a puppy but it was hard with the moving and stuff."

"Sounds tough."

Aubrey shrugged. "I guess. Moving around a lot made it hard to make real friends but it gave me time to focus on school and I'm pretty close to my sister so it wasn't that lonely."

Stacie squeezed her hand and smiled. "So you're an overachiever then? Captain of the a capella team, 4.0 GPA?" Aubrey nodded. "Well you don't have to worry about dating outside your GPA."

Aubrey laughed. "What's your major?"

"Physics." Stacie grinned a wiggled her eyebrows.

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Hey, don't look so surprised! I can be hot and smart." She started pulling her hand away in mock offence but Aubrey caught it.

"No, I know!" Aubrey bit her lip. "But now I feel inadequate."

Stacie drove into the parking lot behind a restaurant and parked. She brought her face close to Aubrey's. "I'm sure you're more than adequate."

Aubrey couldn't resist moving forward and capturing Stacie's lips. The more she knew about her, the more attracted she felt to her. Chloe's warning nudged at her out of the corner of her mind but she pushed it away for now.

She pulled back and looked at the back of the restaurant. There wasn't a sign on this side so she couldn't tell what kind of restaurant it was. "Where are we?"

"Well, I did some research and this is supposed to be the best Italian restaurant around here. It's not very fancy or anything, but the food is supposed to be amazing." Stacie smiled proudly at Aubrey's happy expression.

"How did you know I liked Italian?"

"I had some help from Middle Earth." Aubrey looked confused. "Beca? You called her a hobbit last night. Hobbits are from Middle Earth… You know nothing about The Lord of the Rings, do you?"

Aubrey knit her eyebrows. "I watched the first movie a while ago, I don't really remember much except that the hobbits were tiny like Beca."

Stacie let go of Aubrey's hand and started the car again. "I'm taking you back, this is not going to work."

Aubrey opened her mouth and frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack." Stacie nodded seriously but Aubrey could see her trying to hold back a smile.

Aubrey started poking her side and Stacie squirmed, not able to hold back her laughter anymore. She turned off the car again and swatted Aubrey's hands away. "I thought you were being serious!"

Stacie managed to grab her wrists and held them away from her body. "I was! You can't be my girlfriend if you've only watched the first Lord of the Rings movie!"

Aubrey stopped trying to free her wrists from Stacie's grasp. "Girlfriend?"

Stacie's eyes widened. "I mean, what? We should go inside, I don't make sense when I'm hungry."

She hastily let go of Aubrey's hands and got out of the car, exhaling loudly when she closed the door. She couldn't believe she had used the word girlfriend. They met yesterday, and she was drunk, it didn't even count as a proper meeting. Their first date wasn't even halfway done. If someone had said that to her she would be running as fast as she could in the opposite direction, but not only was she not running away, she was the one acting crazy. She hoped Aubrey hadn't freaked out too much.

Aubrey could tell Stacie had freaked out, but she didn't know if it was because Stacie didn't want her to think she wanted to be her girlfriend or because she thought she had freaked out. She got out of the car and gave Stacie a small smile and motioned at the restaurant with her head.

Stacie smiled back and walked around the car to walk with Aubrey to the entrance. She wanted to take Aubrey's hand but everything she did now felt like too much and she didn't want to scare Aubrey away. She walked ahead to get them a table as soon as they were inside.

Aubrey looked at her, she seemed more nervous now. She walked up behind her and placed her hand on the small of her back. Stacie tensed for a second but didn't pull away. "Hey."

"Hey." Stacie smiled at Aubrey. "They're getting our table ready."

Stacie looked into Aubrey's eyes. Everything about the blonde made her stomach feel like she was free falling. Aubrey moved her hand in small circles on her lower back, intensifying the feeling in her stomach. She could feel her nervousness melting away and decided to stop overthinking things, Aubrey wasn't acting like she was freaked out.

The hostess came back and led them to a booth. They sat on opposite sides of the table and grabbed their menus, taking a minute to decide what they wanted. After they ordered, Aubrey moved her hand across the table and placed it on top of Stacie's, squeezing it once. "You tell me something about yourself now."

"I lived in Pennsylvania until I came here." Stacie turned her palm up and Aubrey traced patterns from her wrist to her fingers.

"Pets?"

Stacie smirked. "Snakes." Aubrey frowned. "I know, it's not exactly a normal pet but they're cool. And I guess you could count the mice, although they were just for food."

Aubrey let go of Stacie's hand when their food arrived. "So snakes, plural?"

Stacie nodded while she swallowed. "Yeah, I was a bit of a snake hoarder in middle school. I had eight." Aubrey's eyes widened. "Feeding time was insane."

Aubrey shook her head. "Where did you even keep eight snakes?"

"I had a big fish tank. They were friends."

Aubrey chuckled. "What did your parents think about you having eight snakes?"

"Well my mom worked two jobs so as long as we were healthy, fed, and schooled she didn't mind." Stacie fiddled with her napkin for a second. "My dad died when I was five."

"Stacie, I-" She reached for her hand again. "I'm sorry."

Stacie squeezed her hand and shook her head. "It's okay, you didn't know. And it was a long time ago." She laced her fingers with Aubrey's. "Okay, moving on to happier topics… How do you feel about sharing a gelato, it looks yummy?"

Aubrey tilted her head trying to figure out if Stacie was really okay. Stacie smiled at her and tugged at her hand, making her smile back. "We just started our pasta, I'm not ready to think about dessert yet."

"Fine, let me know when you are."

* * *

Stacie parked in front of the Bellas' house and smiled at Aubrey before getting out of the car and meeting her on the other side. "Nice house."

"Yeah, try living in it with nine girls whose sole purpose in life seems to be driving me crazy." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know I had that much competition." Stacie took her hand and smirked when Aubrey looked at her, blushing.

"Different kind of crazy." The went up the porch steps and Aubrey turned around to face her. "They're not that bad once you get used to them. Don't tell Beca I said that."

"Never." She tucked a strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. "I had a great time."

Aubrey nodded and leaned forward. "Me too." Her hands moved up to Stacie's waist. "Maybe next time we can watch the Lord of the Rings movies."

Stacie grinned. "That would be nice."

She closed the distance between their lips, her hand moving back to tangle in Aubrey's hair. Aubrey took a step closer, wrapping her arms tightly around Stacie. Stacie's other hand moved up to her neck. She felt Aubrey sucking her lower lip into her mouth and moaned, moving forward to deepen the kiss.

The door opened behind them. "I'm leaving, bitches! Whoa-"

Aubrey hid her blushing face in Stacie's neck. "Stace, this is Fat Amy, Fat Amy, this is Stacie."

Stacie chuckled and held out her hand over Aubrey's shoulder for Amy to shake. "So you're the hot chick everyone's talking about?" She narrowed her eyes and looked her over, nodding. "Yeah, I see it."

Stacie's eyes widened. "Everyone's talking about me?"

Aubrey groaned and pressed herself closer to Stacie. "Just go, Amy."

Amy grinned and lifted her hand in a mock salute. "Aye, aye, cap!" She winked at Stacie and went down the porch steps. "Nice meeting you, Legs!"

Aubrey looked at Stacie pouting. "See what I have to deal with every day?"

Stacie laughed and pecked her lips. "She wasn't that bad."

Aubrey arched an eyebrow. "She called you Legs."

"Well I am 60% legs." She pursed her lips and looked at Aubrey. "Why is everyone talking about me?"

Aubrey shrugged and tilted her head. "Can I ask you something?" Stacie nodded warily. "Chloe said something when I told her about you, and I don't mean anything by this, I just want to know what to expect. She said you didn't seem like someone who did the whole relationship thing."

Stacie bit her lip. "I'm not." Aubrey tried not to frown but her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But I want to try it, with you, if you want."

Aubrey smiled and nodded. Stacie leaned forward to kiss her again, her tongue quickly finding its way into her mouth. She remembered something and frowned, pulling back and breaking the kiss. "After you watch the Lord of the Rings movies."


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey walked to the center of the room. "That's enough for today. Can you sit for a minute? I need to talk to you."

Aubrey had been in a better mood since her date with Stacie. Rehearsals had been more productive since she had stopped yelling, even though she still made them do an insane amount of cardio. But the girls had been enjoying themselves more and actually trying harder.

Everyone exchanged worried looks. Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe who shrugged, just as confused as everyone else. When she came back from her date, Chloe had apologized for jumping to conclusions about Stacie without knowing all the facts. Aubrey had accepted her apology, knowing she had only done it because she was trying to protect Aubrey.

Chloe hoped nothing bad had happened. She knew Aubrey hadn't seen Stacie since their date, but whenever Aubrey wasn't in rehearsal or in class, she had her phone in her hand and a huge smile on her face. She hadn't noticed if Aubrey had been texting Stacie before rehearsal, but everything had seemed fine until now.

Aubrey waited for everyone to be seated and looked at them with a tight smile. "Stacie is coming over to the house tomorrow and-"

"So you and legs are getting serious?"

"No, she's just coming over for a movie. And her name is Stacie."

Cynthia Rose raised her hand. "Have you slept with her?"

"No-"

"Oh, so that's what this is about? You're trying to get her to put out?" Fat Amy wiggled her eyebrows.

"What? No. How did this become a Q&A on my relationship?"

Fat Amy scratched her chin. "So there is a relationship?"

Aubrey let out a frustrated groan and threw her arms up, turning around to collect herself. Chloe stood up from her chair and moved to her side. "Guys, come on, Aubrey's relationship with Stacie is none of our business." She moved closer to whisper. "I'll sleep in Beca's room."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned to face the group again. "Can you just behave like normal people for one night?" Everyone looked at her like they didn't know what she was talking about. "And just not go into the living room? I mean, you can come and say hi but that's it."

They all nodded and made various noises of confused acquiescence. Aubrey figured it was the best she was gonna get from them so she dismissed them and turned to collect her things.

Chloe followed her to the side of the room. "So, big night tomorrow."

Aubrey blushed and shook her head. "We're just watching movies."

"Right, that's why you went sexy underwear shopping yesterday." Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her. Chloe shrugged. "I saw the pink bag in the trash."

"Fine, maybe I'm hoping something will happen. If those weirdos don't freak her out." She waved her hand at the empty room behind her.

Chloe chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, maybe I can talk them into a group dinner somewhere else. Besides, she's Beca's friend, she's used to a little weirdness."

Aubrey scoffed. "I guess."

"It's going to be alright, Bree, she's crazy about you." Chloe gave her a one armed hug and walked her out of the auditorium. "Just try to keep it down, there will be other people in the house and you can be a little loud."

Aubrey pushed Chloe off her. "I'm not loud."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Aubrey, I've lived with you for over three years."

Aubrey crossed her arms and walked faster. "Whatever."

* * *

Stacie nudged Beca awake when the class was over. "Tired from rehearsal?"

Beca stifled a yawn and shook her head. "Late shift at the station. Actually, Aubrey's been pretty chill lately. Thanks for that." A dopey grin took over Stacie's face and Beca rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"I'm not!" Stacie's phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out, her smile growing wider. She quickly typed a response and put it back in her pocket, rolling her eyes when she noticed Beca's amused expression. "Okay, maybe I am a little ridiculous but, can you blame me?"

Beca chuckled and shook her head. "So, I hear you're coming over later."

"Yeah, we're watching a movie." Stacie bit her lip nervously. "Are the rest of the girls gonna be in the house?"

"I don't know, it's a Friday night so they usually go out. Why, you want us out of the way?" Beca smirked at her.

"No, I mean, eventually." Stacie shrugged. "I'm just worried. The Bellas are a big part of Aubrey's life, what if don't like me?"

"You're kidding, right? Everyone already loves you, you got Aubrey off our backs. Jessica and Ashley were talking about baking you a cake." Beca patted her back. "Besides, you're just their brand of crazy. You'll get along perfectly."

"I hope so." Stacie frowned doubtfully. "Do you think you can put in a good word for me?"

"Sure, Stace." She bumped shoulders with her.

* * *

Stacie took a deep breath and straightened her shirt before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door was opened by Cynthia Rose, who looked her over and gave out a low whistle. "Damn, you're hot." She opened the door wider and turned around to yell up the stairs. "Cap, your date's here!"

She motioned Stacie to come in and led her to the living room. "So, Stacie, is it?" Stacie nodded as she sat on the couch. "I'm Cynthia Rose."

Fat Amy came out of the kitchen holding a cookie plate. "Legs! Right on time, good for you. Captain Posen frowns on tardiness."

They sat in front of Stacie looking at her. Stacie smiled and nodded awkwardly, wondering if Aubrey was going to take too long. "What movie are you watching?"

"Lord of the Rings. I thought that if Aubrey's gonna keep calling Beca a hobbit she should know more about them."

Fat Amy laughed. "You're funny. I like you."

Ashley popped her head out from the kitchen door. "Hey, do you want some cookies? We just baked them."

Stacie looked over at her smiling. "Sure! Thanks."

Ashley went back into the kitchen and came out a couple of seconds later with a cookie plate, followed by Jessica. "Hi, I'm Ashley and this is Jessica." She placed the plate in front of Stacie.

"Hi. Stacie." Stacie reached for a cookie and ate it, feeling incredibly self conscious with four pairs of eyes looking at her.

"What are you nerds doing?" Beca walked into the living room. "Oh hey, Stace, you're here."

"Beca!" Stacie stood up and practically ran to her. She hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Everyone's staring at me. I don't know what to do."

Beca laughed and pushed her off and turned around. "Aubrey, Stacie is here!"

Stacie looked up when she heard someone coming down the stairs, smiling when she saw Aubrey in a blue sundress. "I'm coming."

Aubrey matched her smile and winked at her when they locked eyes, skipping down the rest of the stairs and stopping in front of her. "Hey."

"Hey." Stacie's arms immediately surrounded her waist, her fingers intertwining on her back. Aubrey was barefoot, making their height difference more patent. Aubrey's hands wrapped around Stacie's neck and pulled her down for a soft kiss which was immediately interrupted by the cheering coming from the girls behind them.

Aubrey pulled back blushing and took a step around Stacie. "What are you doing here?"

Fat Amy took a bite from a cookie and smirked. "We live here." Aubrey glared at them. "Right, we'll get out of your way. Nice seeing you again, legs."

Aubrey turned around when the other girls left. "I'm sorry about that, they can be a bit nosy."

Stacie walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her again. "It's okay, they gave me cookies."

"Really?" Stacie nodded and kissed her. Aubrey moved her hand to Stacie's chest, her thumb brushing over her clavicle.

Stacie deepened the kiss, pushing Aubrey back until she was pinned against the back of the couch. Aubrey smiled and pulled back enough to speak. "Did you bring the movie?"

Stacie nodded and tried to kiss Aubrey again but the blonde moved back, wiggling out from in between her and the couch and taking her hand to pull her to the other side to sit. She pushed Stacie onto the couch and hovered over her, pecking her lips once before standing back. "I'll go get the popcorn, don't move."

Stacie watched her walk to the kitchen, sitting back and smiling when the door closed behind her. She closed her eyes briefly, thinking about Aubrey's lips, when she felt something brush against her feet. She yelped and pulled her feet up on the couch, looking down to find a girl crawling out from under it.

Stacie's yelp made Aubrey run back in from the kitchen. "Lilly, what are you doing?" The girl mumbled something and Aubrey shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't… can we have some privacy, please?"

Lilly nodded and gave Stacie a shy nod before walking out of the living room. Aubrey groaned and sat on the couch. "They're usually not this bad, I promise."

Stacie chuckled and scooted closer to Aubrey. "They look fun." Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. "In an insane kinda way."

Stacie kissed her, making Aubrey forget about the rest of the girls. "Start the movie, I'll be right back."

Aubrey came back with a bowl of popcorn and placed it on the coffee table. Stacie pulled her down next to her, wrapping her arm around her waist. Aubrey kissed her cheek and leaned back against her to watch the movie.

Stacie moved forward to take the popcorn bowl without letting go of Aubrey. She set the bowl on her lap so they could both reach it, popping a few kernels into her mouth. She turned her head and pressed her lips to the top of Aubrey's head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and exhaling with a small sigh.

"Oh look, that place is called Bree!"

Stacie looked up at the screen for the first time. "What?"

"On the map. It says Bree." Aubrey elbowed Stacie. "You're not paying attention."

"I've seen this!" She squeezed Aubrey's waist. "Now, shush, they're gonna explain hobbits now."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but turned back to the screen, taking a handful of popcorn. Aubrey felt Stacie's hand moving against her waist in slow circles and it took all of her willpower to pay attention to the movie.

* * *

Aubrey shifted against Stacie. "It's been half an hour and nothing's happened."

"They're setting up the story!" Stacie put the empty popcorn bowl on the table and moved Aubrey closer, practically on her lap.

"Well something better happen soon." Aubrey tried to sound more displeased, but she was really enjoying being this close to Stacie.

"It will." Stacie nuzzled her neck. "Pay attention."

"You're not making it easy."

Stacie chuckled and placed a kiss on her neck. "I can move to the other side of the couch."

Aubrey clasped her hand over Stacie's on her waist. "No, stay. I'll pay attention."

Stacie smiled smugly and rested her chin on Aubrey's shoulder. She'd seen the movie a bunch of times so she really didn't need to pay attention. She decided to pay attention to Aubrey instead, starting with her hand. She turned her palm up and ran her fingers along its lines. Aubrey's fingers twitched but she kept looking at the screen.

Stacie laced their fingers and squeezed a little, focusing on every place where her hand touched Aubrey's. "If the evil guy made the ring, why can't he just make a new one?"

Stacie hummed considering the question. "Maybe he used all his ring magic with the first one." Aubrey gave her a disbelieving glare. "Maybe it had to be forged at the same time as the others! I don't know."

"I thought you knew everything about this." Aubrey said in a teasing tone.

"I know the answers to the reasonable questions! If Sauron could just make a new ring then there would be no story." Stacie pouted.

Aubrey chuckled and kissed Stacie's lower lip until she stopped pouting and kissed her back. She turned her body and deepened the kiss, moving fully on top of Stacie's lap. Stacie's hand moved to her leg, under the edge of her dress, while the other one tangled in her hair. "Do you want to take this to my room?"

"What about the movie?" Stacie's hand moved higher under Aubrey's dress, her thumb moving in circles on her inner thigh.

Aubrey bit down on Stacie's lower lip. "We can watch it later."

Aubrey got up and pulled Stacie with her, keeping their lips locked as much as she could. When they got to the stairs, she turned around and grabbed her hand, moving quickly up to her room and closing the door behind them.

Stacie pinned her to the door, kissing her hungrily and pushing her back by her hips, her thumbs moving over her hip bones. Aubrey moaned as Stacie slid her hands to her lower back and down to the top of her legs and under her dress. She pressed Aubrey against her leg, tracing the edge of her underwear. Aubrey moaned louder and Stacie moved her mouth to her neck.

"Stace." Stacie bit down on her neck and pressed her leg up again. Aubrey rolled her hips closer to Stacie's leg and buried her hands in her hair.

Stacie pulled Aubrey's dress over her head and took a step back, admiring the blonde's body. Stacie traced her finger over the edge of Aubrey's lacy bra and down her abdomen, flicking the little bow on the front of her underwear. "You had no intention on watching the movie, had you?"

Aubrey bit her lip and smirked. "I just hoped you'd want to do this instead."

She took a step forward and pushed Stacie back towards her bed. Stacie flipped them around when she felt the edge of the bed and Aubrey fell onto it. Stacie took off her shorts and her shirt slowly, enjoying the way Aubrey licked her lips and her eyes darkened.

Stacie crawled over her, stopping to kiss around her belly button. She dipped her tongue inside Aubrey's belly button. Her hands parted Aubrey's thighs and she settled comfortably between her legs. She moved higher, dragging her nose up her abdomen and pressing wet kisses over her skin. She continued in between her breasts and up her left breast, dragging her teeth over it.

Stacie moved higher and pressed her face to Aubrey's neck, reaching over to take her hands and pull them above her head, lacing their fingers and pressing her whole body against Aubrey's. She pulled back and looked at Aubrey, smiling down at her.

She brushed a lock of her away from her forehead and looked at her thoughtfully. "Why did you accept to go out with me?"

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do you really wanna talk about this now?" Stacie nodded. "The truth?" Stacie nodded again.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it didn't hurt that you look the way you do." Stacie frowned. "But there was something else." Aubrey freed one of her hands and cupped Stacie's cheek, running her thumb over her bottom lip. "And every time I find out something new about you, that something else grows. I don't know how to explain it, but you make me feel better than anyone else."

Stacie smiled shyly, turning her head to kiss Aubrey's wrist. "You make me feel better than anyone else too." Stacie pressed her hips down on Aubrey's. "And now I'm gonna make you feel a lot…" She pecked her lips. "lot…" She placed a kiss in between her breasts. "lot better."

She kissed below her belly button, sliding Aubrey's underwear down slowly. She nudged Aubrey's thighs open with her nose, nipping softly at the skin there. She moved up Aubrey's leg at an agonizing pace, making Aubrey squirm against her.

Aubrey traced the shell of Stacie's ear. "Stace, please."

Stacie smirked against her leg, she bit down a bit harder before moving on and hovering over Aubrey's center. She gave it a long slow swipe with her tongue. Aubrey's hips lifted off the bed, trying to get closer to Stacie's tongue. Stacie moved her tongue lazily, trying to pinpoint every single place that affected Aubrey. Making a mental map and categorizing them, alternating speed and pressure without a predictable pattern.

Aubrey bunched the sheets in her hands, biting down hard on her lower lip to stay quiet. One of Stacie's hands traveled up Aubrey's stomach slowly until it reached one of Aubrey's breasts, squeezing her nipple while her other hand reached in between her legs, entering her with two fingers while her tongue continued her slow exploration.

Aubrey squirmed under Stacie, one of her legs moved over her shoulder with her feet dragging down her back. She lifted her hips, the combination of Stacie's fingers and tongue making wave after wave of pleasure go through her. She grabbed the pillow under her head and pressed it against her mouth to muffle her cries.

Stacie kept moving her tongue and fingers until Aubrey dropped the pillow and tugged lightly at her hair. She crawled back up Aubrey's body, stopping to kiss her sweat slicked skin at irregular intervals until she reached her lips. She gave her one slow kiss and pulled back, resting her elbow on the bed and keeping her head raised.

Aubrey opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before she turned to face Stacie with a smile. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pressed her body against the brunette's. Stacie kissed her fully, Aubrey's leg moving in between Stacie's and pressing up. Stacie gasped at the contact and Aubrey smirked. "My turn."

* * *

Stacie blinked her eyes open. She could hear someone stomping down the stairs. The faint smell of something cooking wafted into the room. She tightened her arm around Aubrey's waist and pressed her body closer. She felt Aubrey's hand moving over her forearm softly and she rubbed her nose on the blonde's shoulder. "Your housemates are being loud."

Aubrey could hear the pout on Stacie's voice and she chuckled, turning in her arms. "I'm sorry, baby."

Stacie smiled and bit her lip, kissing Aubrey briefly. "You called me baby."

"Did you- Was that wrong?"

Stacie shook her head and kissed her again. "I love it." She twisted her mouth in thought. "What should I call you? Pumpkin? Cupcake? Honey bear? Sweetie pie?"

Aubrey pursed her lips. "No food."

Stacie pushed her to her back, holding herself over her with her hands on either side of her head. "I know what I really want to call you." Aubrey arched an eyebrow and Stacie leaned down until her lips were next to her ear. "Girlfriend."

Stacie moved back up, looking at her nervously. Aubrey moved her hand to the back of her neck and smiled. She bit her lip and nodded, pulling Stacie down for a kiss.

They kissed for a while, not taking it further. Stacie moved back to lie next to Aubrey without breaking the kiss. Their tongues moving slowly against each other, their hands content with tracing patterns on each other's skin with no particular purpose.

They parted when they heard Fat Amy yell from downstairs that breakfast was ready. Aubrey lay her head on Stacie's shoulder, her index finger moving on her chest over her heart. "We take turns to make breakfast on the weekend. Do you wanna go?"

"Do we have to get dressed?"

Aubrey chuckled. "It would be advisable, yes. I don't want Cynthia Rose to die, she's one of our best singers."

Stacie sighed dramatically. "Fine, I'll get dressed." She kissed Aubrey's temple and nudged her off her shoulder. "Come on, girlfriend, I'm hungry."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this! And to answer the question I got, my favorite ice cream flavor is vanilla.**


End file.
